Murder, MURDER!
by LilandElz
Summary: This is a start of my murder story I was/am writing, to tell the truth I don't know if I should continue


Who Am I Now?

Blurb:

"I remember it like yesterday, who i was and where i was but now. I don't know was wonderful and i loved it, i was a joyful girl with a destiny but look at me now would you think i was once happy? would you! sorry... ever since he came around I haven't been myself. I'm nothing like who i use to friend even agrees with me and keeps saying that i've changed and i know i have, i reply with that every time yet she keeps asking why;I swear to god i don't know whats happened to me maybe it was if i told her that she... she wouldn't believe me well not until I get solid proof"

Book:

"The next day her friend Eliza found her dead, lying on the grass in her large back garden" said Luc to his boss "the ortopis reviles it was no accident and that she was killed on perpouse"

"there all young now days and they are never have a good reason behind the killing" said John "Luc, have we got Eliza in for questioning?"

"yes, as we talk here, she is there" Luc said confotent

Meanwhile

"Hello, thank you for coming in.I am sorry for your friends death, whats your name?" asked the lady questioning her, this lady has near to know emotion in her voice "I'm Micheale"

"I,I'm Eliza Snow" the teenage girl's voice was nearly silent, you could hear many different emotions some were more sad and some were more pettrifed. Eliza was a pale white girl with deep dark blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle like the night sky, she had long droppy blonde hair that went down to her waist; thats how her friend discribed her in the diary and every bit of it was true.

"whats your friends name?, you know, the one that died" and as the lady said this Eliza glanced at her, Eliza was almost positive this women had no feelings, no not any of stared the Micheale in the eyes "what?" said Micheal kind of confused

"is there something wrong with you! don't you care!" bellowed Eliza angerly, you could tell it from miles away, after a couple of minutes she calmed down "i'm-i'm sorry i just... never mind her name is Hazel, Hazel Adkins" Eliza then went completely silent

"how did you find Hazel?" asked Micheale looking at Eliza,at first Eliza didn't awnser but closed her eyes and breathed in and then out she awnsered

"she was in the back garden,the lush green grass grew up to my ankles and me being a tall 15 year old well it was pretty high" Micheale mumbled and wrote this down as Eliza talked.

This is how the 15 year old discribed the garden, it was tall grass that was all green with a small patch of sting nettles to the left of the ivy dropped down the large oak trees at the back, the ivy had no patterns of which they travelled down the great old trees; the body lied next to a pond at the back which was full of light blue water, it looked like she died in an enchanted forest."she was happy when she died, i know it" Eliza said proud,Micheale founded that wierd, incredible wierd.

"what do you mean, i know it" asked Micheale, this made her dumbfounded at what the pale and friagle girl said; to her this made no sence, a girl who had found her best friend dead less then two hours ago had just said 'she was happy when she died, i know it'. As soon as Micheale asked Eliza her face went vilently pale, as white as a dove or a crisp layer on snow, maybe this was why her family's name was Snow. That must be it thought Micheale well unless she hid in the shadows to hide her life and that was unlikely.

"Hazel Adkins is, I-I mean was perfect, picture perfect infact. She had died where life seemed to forever live, sometimes i didn't get it" Eliza had a tint of jelsousy in her voice and it was easily noticable, who couldn't tell jelsousy in someones voice.

"Please, if you don't mind can you tell me what Hazel looked like so we can comfirm its her? even if its your word we need to know" said Micheale and this time she had a emtion in her voice but it was hard to tell what one.

"Hazel had slightly wayve hair that went up to the bottom of her shoulder blades, it was a mix between dark and meduim brown little and longs hairs also it had a few twists of light brown hair i mean it is certainly a mix of brown. The reason her name was Hazel was because of her eyes, they were a light hazel colour that had a slight tint of honey in them; she was slightly tanned and was about 5'7, i remember weighing her and checking her height on Saturday since she wanted to keep track" Eliza paused


End file.
